


Gathering Moss

by eyepatchempress



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyepatchempress/pseuds/eyepatchempress
Summary: Steven asks the reader out for coffee and it goes better than expected.





	

Steven traced the lip of the expensive porcelain tea cup absentmindedly as he waited for you to arrive. As people came and went, soft piano music played in the background. If he had to guess he would say that the composer was from Kalos, but he wouldn't put money on it.

You were hardly late but he had already drained his cup. Usually he would slowly sip at it, and the last few sips would be lukewarm or cold, but not today. Every time the bell rang on the café door, he gave a glance up. The café was nearly empty, but the stream of people was endless. Steven glanced at his watch. Five minutes late. The bell on the door rang again and again in a loop, with Steven looking up each time.

Finally, he wasn't disappointed when he looked up. When you entered the café you spotted him instantly, sitting alone in the barren café and you shot him a smile. You walked towards him and pulled the other chair away from the small table he was sitting at. 

"Sorry I was late," you sighed and sat down. "I'm having the hardest time training my team for the League."

"Don't worry about it. I completely understand. I was where you were once." Steven paused and let out a soft sigh. "Listen to me! I sound like an old man."

"No, I completely understand what you're saying," you assured him.

Steven didn't say anything in reply, and only looked down at empty cup. You didn't know what to say, so you sat motionless in your chair. Steven had invited you here last week and it had seemed urgent then. Now Steven wasn’t so much as speaking. Time moved on by like molasses, so thick and slow you couldn't tell if hours or minutes had passed by, not a word being exchanged between you and Steven. Suddenly, Steven looked up at you, catching your eyes.

"I should explain why I asked you to meet me here," Steven said. "Recently, I came in contact with a rather rare meteorite. I have a feeling it could possibly be a Mega Stone. I'd like it if you would come over to the Devon Building and see the stone, if that's alright with you?”

The possibilities were endless! Only one Pokemon on your team could Mega Evolve, that being your starter, but if you could have a second Pokemon that could Mega Evolve, it might give you the edge over the Elite Four and the Champion, who happened to be sitting across the table from you.

"Do you really think it might be a Mega Stone?" you exclaimed, nearly jumping up from the table. You could barely contain your excitement. A couple heads around the café turned to look at you and you promptly lowered your voice, your face a deep shade of red. "Sorry,” you apologized, “but it’s just that it's very exciting.”

"Don't," Steven waved his hand. "You should be excited, this is potentially a new Mega Stone that hasn't been discovered yet."

Although you hadn't ordered anything, you didn't feel particularly compelled to do so. Your thoughts were only on the potential Mega Stone and what it could do. Steven could sense your excitement, and picked his tea cup up.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" he said, as he got up and pushed his chair in. “The sooner we leave, the sooner you get to see the stone, right?"

Steven returned the cup to the lady behind the counter, and gave her a sizable tip. When he returned to the table you were already standing up and ready to go.

Luckily the café Steven had asked you to meet him wasn't far from the Devon Building, and only took a couple of minutes of excited chatter to get there. When you finally arrived at the building, instead of going up the stairs as you had done previously, Steven pointed out an elevator on the other side of the lobby.

"It's an express elevator," he explained. You walked with Steven towards the elevator and passed by the secretary who smiled at you warmly before returning to whatever she was typing. Steven took a keycard out of his pocket and swiped it, which opened up the elevator immediately. You stepped instead and Steven pushed the button for the top floor. The doors closed gracefully with a swish of air, and the machine worked quietly to climb the building. You wished it could have been a little louder. You stifled a cough and Steven straightened out his jacket, which you thought had looked fine. The elevator slowed its ascent and pinged as the doors opened, revealing the top floor of the entire building.

The room was tastefully decorated, although more furniture would have done it good. There wasn't much furniture other than a dark wood desk, a handful of chairs and a glass display case. Papers littered the table, in sharp contrast with Steven's personality.

"Sorry, I should have cleaned up the desk," he said, perhaps catching that you had noticed. Steven stepped across the room and gathered the papers in one fluid sweeping motion and arranged them into a neat pile that he set in the middle of the desk.

"Well," Steven returned his attention to you, "What do you think?" He gestured to the stone nearly completely encased within a chunk of rock, that laid inside the glass case.

"Wow," you breathed, leaning in towards the case. You could see the stone pulsing with a light and you could almost feel it as well. You reached out a hand faintly to touch it and felt disappointment when your fingers touched only glass. Your fingers left a couple of streaks on the perfectly polished glass.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Steven more stated than asked, as he walked over to the case beside you.

"What kind of Mega Stone do you think it is?" The stone shone a deep pink, like crushed petals of a flower. You couldn't help but think that it would make a good shade of lipstick or nail polish. "Is there anyway to know?"

"Not yet, no," Steven shook his head even though you couldn't see him with him standing behind you. "Although if I had to take a guess it would be a pink Pokemon, or a Fairy or Psychic type. Although that doesn't exactly narrow it down very much." He gave a self-depreciating laugh, highly aware of how unhelpful his speculation was.

You moved away from the case, allow your eyes remained fixed on it.

"It's absolutely beautiful," you said below your breath. In your mind, you were thinking over what Pokemon it could be. You hoped it could be a Mega Stone for Milotic, since you had one on your team, but Steven was right. There was dozens of possibilities of what Pokemon it would trigger a Mega Evolution in.

"Not as half as pretty as you," Steven replied.

"What?" you asked, turning around to face him. Surely you couldn't have heard him right. Before you could ask him to repeat what he had said, a pair of hands caught you by yours with a firm grip.

"I'd be lying if I said that I only asked you to come here to look at the stone,” Steven told you. "The truth is, (name), is that I enjoy your company. And I'm wondering if you feel the same way.”

“Steven,” you said, “where is this coming from?”

“Every time I ran across you travelling across Hoenn, I realized a little more how much you mean to me. Since we first met in Granite Cave, I couldn't stop thinking about you.” Steven let go off your hands. “But I don't want to pressure you at all.”

Now it was your turn to take Steven's hands in yours. You had made your mind up in a matter of mere seconds. You wouldn’t lie to yourself and say that when he had asked you out to coffee you didn’t spend the rest of the week thinking about it. You were a grown woman and Steven had melted your heart like butter with a couple of words.

Steven was right about Granite Cave too. The place had been so dark you could barely see without the help of one of your Pokemon and you had thought that you were going to die alone in that cave a couple times. When you finally found Steven and handed him that letter, you had felt something more than accomplished. Anyone could have been asked to deliver that letter, but it had been you.

“Yes, I think I do,” you told him. “I do.” 

Steven smiled and the thought crossed your mind to lean in towards him but with your indecisiveness, Steven beat you to it. The kiss was quick but that was all either of you could complain about. You liked seeing Steven a little less serious than he usually was and you were looking forward to see more of that in the near future.

“(name),” Steven said, “I'm not going to go easy on you. If you get through the Elite Four, I'm going to give it my all.”

“When I get through the Elite Four I’m going to give it my all, the same as you.” 

“And I wouldn't expect anything less.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I was (much) younger playing through Ruby, I had a massive crush on Steven. Then Cynthia came along and stole my heart away...  
> In all seriousness, the Champions in Pokemon games tend to be cool. Couldn't pick a favourite if I tried.


End file.
